Love, A Spell No One Can Avoid
by vldavies
Summary: Anger bubbled up inside of my stomach but I knew that I wouldn't hurt him, I couldn't. A tear fell down my face as I watched my Fili knock the elf unconscious and took a rather skanky elf with him as he stormed away. I knew then that I truly loved Fili, for no one has hurt me the way he did, and somehow I knew that no one else could.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the rain trickled down the glass in the Prancing Pony. My feet were kicked up on the table as I examined the rowdy people from my secluded corner. What had caught my eye was a dwarf who was sitting right in front of the fireplace with his sword and meal. _It is rather unusual to see these type of Folk in this area, _I thought to myself. I got up and took a seat next to the dwarf just as two men were about to come over, and probably not be very polite. Once they saw me they sat back down. They knew of my power, and knew not to mess with me.

"Hello," I said taking a seat across the small table from him.

He looked up from his food and gave me a small smile, but it never reached his eyes, which were drowned in emptiness. Possibly from a severe loss, "What is it that you want, lass? Have you come to stir up trouble too?"

I shook my head, causing my blue cloak to fall off of my head, to reveal my brown curls. "No. I am not one to cause trouble. I simply, noticed that a few men were coming to, so I sat here before they could."

"And to what can a mere woman do to a couple of burly men?" Someone asked pulling up a chair next to me. I looked over to see my fellow wizard, Gandalf the Grey.

"You, out of all of the people in this room should know of my power, Gandalf," I inquired. "I am one of the Blue wizards, of course."

"But you aren't old, nor a man, and you are rather short," said the dwarf, causing me to chuckle, he was right I was only five feet tall with my heeled boots on.

"I am the only Female wizard who lives on Middle Earth now, besides my mothers, but I've never heard from her. I am also the youngest Wizard. I am only 63 years old, while the others are thousands of years old. So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to these lands? Your folk live halfway across Middle Earth."

The dwarf starred at me with those sad, empty eyes. "I have heard rumors that my father has been spotted here. He has been missing for quite some time."

"Of course Thorin," Gandalf said and my eyes grew wide. This was the dwarf who was the next in line for the throne of Durin. "But you must know that this endless searching needs to end. It has been far too long. It is time to take back Erebor."

Thorin scoffed, "And how do you suggest I do that? There is no entrance into the Lonely Mountain and even if there was, Smaug is still inside. It will be impossible. One simply does not walk into Erebor now."

"Not if you have a wizard working beside you," Gandalf reminded. "You have my staff."

"And since I don't have a staff," I joked, "You have my service."

The Dwarf Prince smiled, "That's a start, now all we need is a company. You..."

"Banon,"(BAH-nin) I supported.

"Banon. You will need to get my nephews from the Blue Mountains. Gandalf, you will need to find us a Burglar. I will find the rest of the party and sending them here. You will bring them to the Burglar's house and then we'll start our journey."

Gandalf and I nodded. We got up and left, leaving Thorin to finish his meal.

"This is going to be my first adventure," I admitted to him, mounting my grey, speckled pony named Misty.

"You'll do fine," he said walking beside me as my pony trotted. "Without a first, there will never be anything."

I smiled, "Gandalf, would you mind not letting any of the others know that I'm a wizard?"

"Why is that Banon?"

"It's just that I don't want to be compared to you, for you have been alive longer than I."

"As you wish," he said, with his wise, grey eyes. "But you will need to tell them sometime."

Then we parted our separate ways. Him going to the Shire, and I heading to the Blue mountains. I got bored with the quiet traveling and whispered, "Siirrä paikkoja Sininen Vuoret ," afraid to say it any louder. There was that sudden sensation of free falling, and then I fell onto the ground with a loud thump in the outskirts of a forest. Misty was about to fall too, until I had her hover slowly to the ground. I guided her out of the woods and through the rocky terrain.

There was a dwarf with a small pony heading in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me," I said as we crossed paths. "Do you happen to know where either Fili or Kili Oakenshield are?"

The dwarf smiled at me warmly, "They are in the city, helping a blacksmith, they should still be there. I'd hurry though, they leave to  
their homes once the sun sets."

"Thank you," I said and hurried off to the city of the Blue Mountain. The city was actually quite big, and was hard to find everything, but soon enough I found the Blacksmith's shop. I tied Misty to the fence and walked into the shop.

The shop was dark and the only source of light was the hearth of the fire. Two dwarves were standing in the room, sweat dripping off of their backs. The first one was standing by the fire with a partially made sword. His dark hair hung over his eyes. The second one had lighter hair, he was beating a heated sword with a mallet, causing red sparks to fly everywhere.

"Excuse me," both of them looked up at me. "Are you two by any chance Kili and Fili?" They both nodded and set down their work.

"And why are we so privileged to be of the presence of such a beautiful woman?" The dark haired dwarf said kissing my hand.

I smiled at his charm. "Your uncle actually sent me. He is starting a journey to retrieve Erebor back from Smaug." Their jaws dropped. "Now come on, we must hurry if we are to meet everyone else on time."

"But first, we need to get supplies from our home," The blond one stated.

"Of course," I replied. I waited for them to put away their supplies and we were off. I mounted my horse and the brothers got on their ponies.

"Why is it that our uncle sent you, a human to help us?" The dark haired one asked, he seemed younger out of the two, his beard only starting to grow.

"Don't mind my brother," Blondie said. "He's a little blunt about some things."

I shrugged it off. "That's all right, I actually am used to that. I don't get a lot of respect where I grew up."

"And where is that?" Blondie asked as we climbed up a steep hill.

"Lake town," I said with a sigh. "Quite close, actually, to where Erebor is. It used to be a great city, very plentiful with our trade with the Dwarves. Now it's a city of turmoil, our ruler has become a dictator. So I left."

"What of your family?" The other one asked.

"My mother abandoned me when I was a child to leave middle Earth. My father had died when I was still in the womb, so I was raised by a man named Bard. He actually helped me escape, but I still miss him," I replied, the lie slipping off of my tongue with ease.

We stopped at a small house and mounted off of our horses. They led me inside the house.

"Fili, Kili? Is that you?" The voice of an older woman asked. The boys rushed into a side room and hugged a woman, who I assumed was their mother. I walked into the room and the older woman smiled at me. She had similar features like Thorin, dark hair, and blue eyes. "Hello dearie, are you one of Kili's lady friends?"

I shook my head, "No ma'am, I was actually sent by your brother to ask your sons for help. He's going to get back Erebor."

She took it surprisingly well. "I will let both of them go on one condition."

"And what may that be?"

The mother looked at the boys and they nodded and left the room. "I know who you are, Banon the Blue Wizard. I was friends with your mother before Smaug. My only wish is that you keep both of my boys safe."

I looked up at the protective mother, "I will try my best to protect them, but I can not guarantee their complete safety."

"That is all I need to hear. Your honesty is very assuring Banon Silvermist." She called the boys in. After they came in with their bags packed, she hugged them tightly. She kissed Blondie on the cheek, "Protect your younger brother, Fili." She turned and grabbed Kili in a warm embrace, then handed him a small stone and whispered something in his ear. he nodded and kissed her cheek.

Then we left. "_Are you able to make it to the Shire in a day or two?" _Gandalf asked telepathically.

"_Possibly, if we hurry. We are leaving just now. We'll head straight there."_

_"Good." _We rode for a couple hours through the forest. The only thing that was to be heard were the stamping of the hooves and the moaning of the trees. I looked my left and my right, both Kili and Fili had fallen asleep. I smiled at their sleeping figures and a placed my two blankets I had in my pack, and placed it around both of their backs.

I thought of teleporting, but then quickly dismissed that fact recalling what had happened when it was just me and my horse. I took a deep sigh as my eyelids grew heavy.

"Take us to the Shire, Misty," were my last words before I was fully taken over by sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke and it was dark once again we were nearing Bree. Kili and Fili were quietly talking amongst themselves and eating apples. They looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and they tossed me an apple.

"Thanks," I said as they led their ponies next to me. "We are almost there."

"Good!" Kili said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see my uncle!"

I laughed again. It felt nice for someone to have someone see me as an equal, rather than a weak female wizard or someone who would enchant you into a toad or something of the sort. Fili rolled his eyes playfully and gave me a warm smile, his teal eyes sparkling, and I swear, I felt my stomach do small flips.

We entered the Shire, and I telepathically asked Gandalf which home we were going to.

_"The one with a green door. It's at the top of the hill, you can't miss it."_

I brought Misty to a gallop, "Come on!" I shouted back to the boys. "We are in sight if the house."

They followed me and we raised up to the top, Fili coming ahead of me at the last second.

"Showoff," I muttered playfully as we dismounted our horses and tied them to the wooden fence. He chuckled and patted my head. I sighed, he was a good two inches taller than me, and he was the dwarf!.

"You're rather short for a human," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead, make all the jokes you like."

They just chuckled and pulled their bags onto their shoulders and knocked on the door.

"Not more!" I heard someone from inside the Hobbit hole say, but still the door opened to reveal a tired looking hobbit with russet hair.

"Fili and Kili!" They said in unison and bowed together. "At your service!"

**"**You most be Mr. Boggins," Kili inquired with a small smile.

"No!" The Hobbit said louder than intended. "You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." He tries closing the closing his big, green door, but Kili stopped it with the toe of his boot.

"What?! Has it been canceled?" Kili asked sadly.

"No one told us," Fili replied looking back at me with curious eyes.

** "**Can...! No, nothing's been canceled." The confused hobbit assured

"That's a relief." Kili said and the two let themselves in and I slipped in, yet to be noticed by the hobbit. Fili dropped his swords that were wrapped in cloth.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fili warned.

"It's nice," Kili said referring to the hobbit's hole," this place. Did you do it yourself?

** "**Uh...no," the hobbit stuttered, "it's been in the family for years."

Kili then wiped the bottom of his muddy boots on a hand crafted, wooden box.

"That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?" The hobbit asked tiredly.

Fortunately for the hobbit, Kili and Fili were pulled into the dining room by another dwarf, so he went to put the swords in the coat room, which he struggled with doing. Just as he was about to drop the weapons, I caught them by grabbing hold of his forearms. I starred down into his grey eyes, for I was taller than him (Yes!) and he did the same with my blue ones. "There you go," I said, my eyes never leaving his. I took a step back. "I am Banon Silvermist. If you need any help with keeping these dwarves from destroying the house, just let me know. They can be a rowdy bunch."

And with that I went into the dining room and sat beside Fili and Kili, leaving an awestruck hobbit. Fili handed me a piece of bread from his plate and kept talking animatedly to his brother and two other dwarves.

"Who are you lass?" Asked a dwarf with tattoos on the top of his head.

"I am Banon Silvermist. I'm a really short human."

This caused the Dwarves to laugh. "I'm Dwalin, Banon."

"Nice to meet you."

"What brings you to this quest, Banon?" A White Haired Dwarf asked, who I recalled Kili calling Balin.

"I was raised in Laketown, the town was told to be a great human built city, from the help of the Dwarves in Erebor. I would like to be a part of rebuilding that once again."

The dwarf seemed to be pleased with my response. "Yes, Laketown was an amazing city, it was a shame that our alliance of that city was destroyed by Smaug."

I nodded sadly. Little did anyone of them know, but I was actually there when that happened.  
my parents being both the original Blue wizards left me to a human family when I was young and experienced the fires and desolation that Smaug had brought to other people. Fortunately the mood quickly shifted from grim to cheerful when eight other dwarves along with Gandalf entered the hobbit hole. Once I learned everyone's names I got up from my seat so the others could eat and stood next to the fretting hobbit.

"There's no point of worrying," I told him. "If you show them that what they're doing bothers you, they will want to do it more."

He looked at me with worried grey eyes, "How are you so sure?"

Just as I was about to answer Ori came up to us and asked what to do with his plate, which eventually led into all of the dwarves throwing his kitchen plates and silverware. Then the hobbit, who I learned was named Bilbo Baggins went back to fretting. I sighed and sat down at the table next to Fili, who was laughing at his brother juggling a couple pieces of fruit. I chuckled and flicked one of Fili's braids playfully.

"You're going to regret that," he said jokingly, but got up to tickle me.

I jumped up before he could touch me and ran into the main room and hid behind Bilbo.

"Bilbo save me!" I squealed, but it was too late. Fili reached around and pulled me away from the hobbit by my waist and started to  
tickle my stomach, my cloak twisted around my torso. I laughed as he tickled me, jerking around as if I were having a seizure. "Fili! Stop!" If I could, I would have used my powers, but that would have broken the promise I was keeping to myself.

"On one condition." he whispered in my face, still tickling me.

"Anything." I said in between two laughs.

"You have to say that I'm your favorite dwarf!" He replied cheekily.

"Fili's my favorite dwarf!" I shouted and he helped me up. Just as Fili was about to say something to me there was this loud knock on the door. We hurried to our seats in the dining room as the others explained the quest to Bilbo, which resulted in him fainting

We then went into the Den where the Dwarves sang a lullaby of their homeland. Though all I did today was mostly sleep, my eyes still grew heavy and I fell asleep on the person next to, who happened to be Fili.

"Good night Banon," were the last words I heard before I dreamt of my old family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Banon, wake up."

My eyes fluttered awake to Fili standing over me, with my cloak in his hands. My eyes grew wide as I noticed that my leather pants and white blouse and a black corset were exposed for all of these men to see. I took the cloak and fastened the sapphire clasp around my neck. It seemed very quite for a houseful of dwarves.

"They went outside to gather the supplies and the ponies. I was told to get you so we could leave," he explained as I tried to flatten out my curly hair.

"And what of Bilbo?" I asked braiding the mass of brown to the side.

"We left him the contract on the mantle. Since he didn't sign it, there is no use of waiting."

I gathered up my supplies and we headed out to our ponies and caught up to the rest of the group, who were just leaving. The company, overall, seemed quite cheerful. Ori was writing in his journal; once Fili caught up, both him and his brother started to bicker about something; and bets were being taken on whether Bilbo was coming or not.

"He'll come," I said to Oin, "He's just running a little late, that's all."

"What do you know about hobbits," Oin said to me. "You're just a mere human."

Thorin gave me an odd look but I continued, "Your folk should not define who you are, Oin. You should know that."

The whole company with the exception of Gandalf and Thorin gave me odd looks. I bit my lip, realizing I had forgotten that I am being portrayed as a eighteen year old human girl, not one to be associated with deep philosophy. Fortunately I was saved by Bilbo running towards us with his contract.

Balin took out his spectacles and read over the signature, "Everything seems to be in order."

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered.

"No there's no need. I've done a lot of walking vacations..." He rambled on, but it was no use. Kili and Fili picked him up by his underarms and placed him on a nearby pony.

We continued on and eventually stopped for camp at a rocky Cliffside.

"Can I talk to you Banon?" Thorin asked. I nodded and we went off to the side where the others won't be able to hear us. "Why aren't you telling the others that you're a wizard?"

I thought for a second. "I grew up with humans all of my life and all they did was judge me for what I am. And though I do trust every single member of this company, I don't want that happening again. Just look at how they treat Gandalf. They see him as this omniscient figure who will always be there to save them, when he is also mortal, and there will come a time when he can't protect us."

"You do understand that your magic is more powerful than Gandalf," Thorin explained, "He told me that himself. We need your magic."

I rolled my eyes. "My magic may be more powerful but my skill is not. I can do things like control the elements, supply food, and even teleport things, but Gandalf has had hundreds of years of practice, compared to that I barely have anything."

He shook his head, "I hope you learn on this journey that you are not Gandalf, and that you should stop comparing yourself to him."

That was when I snapped. "If you never compare yourself to anyone above you, how are you able to find your place in life? It can either put you in a state of self security, like you are in right now, or it will place your mind where it needs to be. Now I don't mean to pry, Thorin, but your grandfather never compared himself to those above him. He always pushed and pushed to be better than the lesser, and never considered those who were looking down on him. What will your gods think of his selfish actions?" Thorin raised his hand to strike and I didn't even flinch. "Go on, hit me. I won't use my magic on you. Let's see what your gods say when you abuse the weak."

Then a flash of white pain flashed across my left cheek. It took all of my willpower not to wince. "You too haven't compared yourself to me. I would hold your tongue the next time you need to speak."

My eyes narrowed. "You think this is a state of victory for you, don't you? You are unaware that this arrogance you have welling inside of you, may also be the death of you, just ask Thror."

With that I stormed off into the woods, leaving a rather pissed off Thorin and a confused company behind. I ran as fast as I could, incase any of the others were behind me. It wasn't until an hour of straight running that I stopped and sat down.

_"What is wrong Banon?"_ Gandalf asked telepathically.

_ "I warned Thorin of his weakness and he slapped me. I'm going to look ahead for a bit, I need to get away from him for a bit." _I explained. "_Will you take care of Misty while I'm away?"_

_ "Yes," _he agreed. "_But even though you're looking ahead, remember to always look back."_

"_Thank you Gandalf." _I said, and began to venture ahead, only this time, at a slower pace.


	4. Chapter 4

I kept running until I spotted a burnt down house and my mood was even further ruined. I scouted the surrounding area only to find troll tracks, which I followed far off to their cave. I informed Gandalf of it and told him to not let Thorin settle there at dark. But knowing the dwarf's stubbornness, I went back to the ruined house and hid in a cranny, waiting for the company to arrive again.

It took them 12 hours to get to the house, and by the time that they did it was nearing dark.

"We'll camp here." Thorin ordered.

"I think it would be best if we continued," Gandalf tried reasoning. "Thus house wasn't destroyed by a simple fire, it was burnt on purpose."

Still Thorin argued, causing Gandalf to storm off with his own horse and Misty. I smirked to myself, now they didn't have any magical help, all due to Thorin's arrogance. But I wasn't going to let the mistake of one affect the whole. I slinked away into the forest again and started to practice a few spells. 3 hours later I heard the battle cry of the dwarves and knew that they encountered the trolls.

_"Siirtyä Thorin seurassa." _I said, teleporting just outside of where the company was battling the trolls. I tried helping as much as I could without bringing attention to myself. Mostly by creating temporary force fields around a specific dwarf or building up the wind to make the trolls trip, but that all ended when the trolls grabbed Bilbo and threatened to rip him apart if they didn't put down their weapons. All the dwarves were put into sacks and half were put over the fire. I sighed and decided it was time to use my powers in front of everyone, only because their lives depended on it.

I whispered, _"Nostaa ja siirtää minua kohti," _and Bilbo started to float towards me, unfortunately the trolls saw this and ripped me out of the trees. I gasped as they dangled me by my ankles.

"Put her down!" Shouted Fili, but they ignored the blond dwarf.

"Hello little wizard," One of the trolls spat in my face, yet I still didn't squirm. "We were almost killed by two of yous in the forest not so long ago, they even had a blue coat. They called themselves Alatora and Pallando. You wouldn't know them by any chance, would you."

Anger bubbled in my stomach and I spat in the halfwit's face, "Those were my parents, you toad!"

The troll laughed, his breath smelling of corpses, "Well I'm glad to tell you that they tasted wonderful, and so will you."

The troll next to him handed him a large knife. Corpse breath ripped off my cloak and started to cut into my lower right leg. Tears fell down my face and onto the forest floor, as did the blood and the flesh the troll shaved off. Corpse breath pressed his index finger onto my wound and brought it to his lips.

"Mmmm, I love the taste of magic blood..."

"Stop!" The third troll shouted. "The dwarves are getting away. "This one is too weak to escape, let's kill them first."

They then gagged me and bond me up, dropping me on top of the dwarves trying to scoot away. Tears fell down my face as I sniffled a little. Though I hardly knew my parents, I still felt remorse towards them. Without them I wouldn't even be here.

"It'll be okay," I heard Fili say from next to me. "Gandalf will come for us." I tried to nod but I was paralyzed with the pain, I felt myself slowly drifting away. "Stay up," he whispered. "We need you up. I need you awake."

I blinked a couple times, trying to get rid of the fatigue that was falling over me. I listened in on Bilbo, who was trying to stall remembering that trolls turn into stone when exposed to sunlight, but that was useless. It was hours until dawn approached. I began to think of different spells that I could use with out casting them aloud. I thought hard and suddenly one came to mind. My body, though it protested, gave off magical surges that caused everyone to freeze, only leaving the moon to quickly cross the sky. Quickly, due to my state, my body gave out, leaving it only a few minutes until dawn.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, a flash of grey and heard Gandalf shout, "May dawn come upon you!"

I was forever grateful that my friend also decided that my dear friend decided to look back.


	5. Chapter 5

After Gandalf took care of those trapped over the fire, he cut those who were bound on the ground, getting to me last. The dwarves were on the opposite end of the clearing checking supplies. I was very weary and my head was feeling rather light from the blood loss.

"Banon," He exclaimed as he pulled off the blood stained sack. "What has happened to you?"

I chuckled, trying to focus on the old wizard's face, but I could only make out blurred shapes. "The trolls found out I was a wizard... they...they cut off the skin on my right leg. I don't have any magic strength to heal myself because I used it to create a time lapse...'

"Stay awake," Gandalf urged. "Rivendell is not that far from here, only a half an hours ride from here, and I think Misty can make it in less than that. You're good friends with Lord Elrond so I'm sure he will take you in. We'll rendezvous there and wait until you are healed."

He called over Misty and placed me on her back. "Gandalf..." I muttered. "These trolls said that they killed my parents... If you by any chance cross their cave, can you bring what's left of my parents?" He nodded. "I... I should warn you that trouble is about to break out again in the east of Middle Earth... my-my parent's brought me here because there were rumors that the Necromancer is raising powers, if those are true he may reach a dangerous form soon..."

"Thank you Banon," he whispered sending Misty racing across the lands as fast as she could.

We reached Rivenldell in a matter of minutes. My beloved horse took me to Elrond's garden, a place he enjoys spending his time.

"Banon!" I heard his voice shout. "Get her to the hospital wing immediately!"

~~~~

The dwarves watched as Misty rode away with Banon on her back. Fury bubbled up in the leader of their company. His face scrunched up and he stomped angrily to the wizard. "Why did you let her go?!" The dwarf prince shouted at Gandalf. Though the wizard didn't seem phased by his outburst. the rest of the company cowered off to the side.

"She was severely injured, Thorin." Gandalf explained, not quite sure why he was so mad at the dying girl.

"We could have healed her!" He yelled. "Bofur is here for that, he could have helped."

Gandalf shook his head. "She was dying the only people that would be able to cure her are the elves at Rivendale, is that why you are so angry?"

Thorin's fists curled into tight balls, "Yes it was."

That was not the only reason why he was so upset with himself. The dwarf, though he hated to admit it, actually warmed up to the adolescent wizard. She had protected him and the rest of the company, while he could not. He was indebted to her for her services. Though she was stubborn and disagreed with him, he didn't want her in the care of those stuck up elves who will only help to their benefits. To Thorin they were a terrible race though dwarves were greedy for their jewels, elves were hungry for power and they would use anything and anyone to get that. When Banon had yelled at him he knew that she was right, if he didn't change his motives for this journey, he would turn out like those he hated the most. She saw through his rough exterior and he hated her for it, yet he needed to make sure she was safe.

"Let's head out," he told the others. "The trolls wouldn't have been that far from their cave. There may be supplies we can get."

The rest of the company headed out on foot for all of their ponies had bolted once Bilbo set them free from the trolls. The wizard nodded at Thorin in approval, as if he heard the entirety of his inner battle.

Soon they reached the cave to discover it was filled with gold and magnificent weapons. They all looked around in wonder and even some of the dwarves were burying a small chest of gold.

"It's just a long term investment," Dwalin explained noticing Thorin and Gandalf starring at him, and the two went back to searching the rest of the cave.

Gandalf came across two long staffs constructed out of silver maple wood with blue stones embedded with them such as moon stone, diamonds, lapis lazuli, and aquamarine, at the top of each staff was a great stone of sapphire which was held in place by silver that wrapped itself around the top of the staff. One was stained blue while the other was stained silver, both were more glamorous than Gandalf's simple staff.

"This was Alatora's staff," said the sorrowful wizard as he held the silver stained staff. "She was a great woman, and always made sure Pallando was in check. When she found out she was to have a child- something that we never thought was possible, for it has never happened before- she asked me to take her daughter to the western hemisphere of Middle Earth. It's a shame that she had to die at the hands of someone so simple-minded, it must of happened while they both were asleep."

"It is beautiful," Thorin said as his hand rubbed the smooth texture of the stones embedded deeply in the wood.

"Yes," the wizard chuckled, "It was actually crafted by Durin himself and Lord Elrond's great grandfather."

He nodded absentmindedly. "Are we bringing these for when Banon rejoins with us?"

"Yes, magic with a staff magnifies your powers. I hope to teach Banon how to use it properly when she recovers, and then she will be able to participate in actual combat without getting hurt."

"That will be useful..." he murmured.

The two continued finding three useful, elfish swords called the Orcist, Glamdring, and Sting. They continued looting through the cave like the other dwarves until there wasn't anything useful left.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to the radiating waves of sunlight on my face. My eyes fluttered open to see a big bedroom with forest green walls with golden vines that covered the walls. There was an elf asleep in the far corner of the room. Her hair was rather dark and cascaded down her back to her waist. I recognized her but could not match a name with the sleeping face. She must have been helping with healing me.

"Nice to see you awake," I heard a familiar voice say to my left. I looked over to see Elrond standing next to my bed. He sat at the edge of my bed and I brought myself to sit up, ignoring the slight pain in my leg. "if you don't mind my asking, how did you get these wounds? We needed to replace a large section of your skin on your right leg."

"I was assisting those who are too arrogant to receive my help," I grumbled. "And on top of that I do not even receive any thanks what so ever."

"Are you talking about those dwarves that showed up with Gandalf?" He asked and I nodded. "Quite a rowdy bunch. Their leader accused me of keeping one of their members as a prisoner and a few of the others called me a tree shagger."

A chuckle escaped my lips. "When did they arrive?"

"Not even an hour ago. They are waiting for you to heal, and then are heading on their way."

I nodded, realizing that Thorin has probably learned his lesson. "Can I go see them?"

"Yes," he replied, helping my out of the bed. "They are on the terrace on the east end of palace. Once you are bathed and dressed we shall head out."

He called a servant who pulled me into the bathroom since I was in ripped and Bloody clothing. She led me to a steaming, hot bath and helped m get out of my sticky clothes and helped me step into the porceline tub. I let my body relax as she messaged scented soap though my hair and scrubbed my body, being careful around my healing wound. Once I was finished with bathing the servant gave me a towel to dry off with, which I took gladly. After I was fully dry she handed me a green dress with a cream fabric going up from the waist to the chest ( cgi/set?id=10890... ). She helped me step into the dress once I put my underclothes on and laced up the corset. Once I was ready, Elrond took me to where the others were.

Once I stepped foot onto the terrace, everyone stopped talking. Thorin stood up from his seat and approached me.

"Banon, we are all glad that you are fully recovered," he said. "Though what happened was not in our hands I and the rest of the company would understand if you decide to leave."

"That's nice of you to offer," I admitted, "but I am in this as much as everyone else. Like you said, my injury could not have been prevented, so I will not blame you for it."

He nodded and I sat in between Fili and Kili, who were both picking at their salads in distaste.

"Hello," I greeted to both of them.

"Hello," they replied simultaneously, taking a big gulp of wine from their goblets.

"Banon, may I speak with you?" Gandalf asked.

I nodded and went over to the wizard who had secluded himself a little ways away from the rest of the company.

"I'm glad you are felling better," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Thank you," I said as I watched Fili down another goblet of his wine. He seemed to be drinking quite a lot.

"I can see that you are growing quite found of one of the dwarves," Gandalf said after his eyes followed my worried gaze.

A blush spread across my cheeks. "Yes, but I haven't known him for very long."

Gandalf waved it off as if it were nothing. "Being attacked by trolls can do that," he chuckled. "Speaking of trolls, we have found both of you parents staffs in the troll cave."

My eyes lit up as he pulled out two exquisite looking staffs. One was silver while the other was blue. The other had small gems along the side of the body with a sapphire at the top being held by vines fashioned of silver.

"They are beautiful," I said reaching for the silver staff. When my hand came in contact with my hand the sapphire on the top began to glow.

"Yes," Gandalf said,"The one you are holding was your mother's. We'll start to train with it once-"

He was cut off by a loud crashing noise. I looked over to the source of the sound to see Fili fighting with an elf, throwing uncoordinated - yet still quick- swings. The others were weren't much of a help. Instead of trying to break up the fight, they were egging Fili on. I got up from my seat and tried to separate the two before Fili got severely hurt.

"Come on Fili," I said pushing him away from the elf. "We can-"

He pushed me to the ground, causing my hands to scrape my hands on the rocky floor in the process.

"Banon!" Bilbo shouted running to my side. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and got back up. "Fili, you need to calm down. You don't need to fight! We can-" I was cut off by the back of his hand stricking my left cheek.

'"Stay out of my way, wench!" He slurred in a drunken stupor and returned his attention back to the elf.

Anger bubbled up inside of my stomach but I knew that I wouldn't hurt him, I couldn't. A tear fell down my face as I watched my Fili knock the elf unconscious and took a rather skanky elf with him as he stormed away. I knew then that I truly loved Fili, for know one has hurt me the way he did, and somehow I knew that no one else could.


	7. Chapter 7

Not being able to bare all the stares I was getting any longer, I ran off of the terrace in through the palace until I made my way back into the garden which I had first came through. I stumbled towards a weeping willow which was planted by the edge of a calm stream and sat at its trunk and began to cry. It felt nice to be covered my these branches. They acted as the sort of blanket that hid me from the rest of the world and all of the heart breaking things with it. But as much as I didn't want to leave, I wanted to go up to Fili and confess this new found love towards him. And even though he had hurt me, I still felt the same way as I had before.

"Banon?" I heard Bilbo call. "I know you're out here somewhere."

"Over here," I squeaked from underneath the tree, knowing that he wouldn't bring any harm to me. The hobbit found his way through the branches and sat down next to me.

"How's your cheek?" He asked gesturing to the swollen bruise.

I shrugged. "It will heal."

Those grey eyes of his narrowed, as if they were analyzing me. "Why aren't you blaming Fili for his actions, Banon? He was in the wrong for doing what he did to you, and yet you still aren't mad."

I shook my head."I am mad, Bilbo. I am mad at myself."

"And why is that?"

A sigh escaped my lips. "I am mad at myself because I let myself get enchanted by a spell that can never be fully broken."

The hobbit gave me a confused look.

"And that spell is called love, bilbo. And now my love is with some skanky elf."

"That's not the Fili we know," he assured taking hold of both of my hands in a friendly manner. "Fili never in his rightmind would have...  
done that with an elf. You should heard all the curses he said to their race as we entered Rivendell."

I laughed lamely. "I guess you're right about that..."

After Banon amd Bilbo had their talk under the weeping willow, Banon headed bak to her room to get rest while Bilbo went to Kili's room in hope for a favor.

"What is it you want, Bilbo?" Kili asked, still a little tipsy from his drinks from earlier.

"I was wanting to know if your brother has displayed any sort of liking towards Banon." The hobbit replied rather loudly.

The dark haired dwarf looked up and down the empty hallway before pulling Bilbo into his room. "Why do you ask that?"

Bilbo shrugged and sat down in a wooden chair."Banon believes that she is in love with him."

A smile grew on Kili's face. "He actually has been talking about her a lot. If I didn't know any better, I would say he is in love with her as well."

"Once Fili sobers up, you should take him to Banon's room to apologize," Bilbo suggested.

"Why is that?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Well for starters he did slap her across the face and pushed her down. He also broke her heart, and if you believe he loves her as you say he does, then he should also feel guilty about doing that thing with the elf and want to apologize."

"I don't see any harm in apologizing," Kili agreed.

The two then headed to bed and waited until morning when Fili would hopefully be sober.

Once I woke up from a well needed sleep I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I noticed that there were clothes already laid out for me. They were similiar to the clothes I came in, with the exception of them not being bloody and torn, of course. After I was fully dressed I heard the door creak open.

"Why did you take me in here?" I heard Fili's voice ask and my heart sped up, but soon fell as it recalled what had happened last night.

"You'll see," Kili said.

I decided to walk into the bedroom . "Hello Kili," I greeted ignoring Fili, though it pained me to do so.

Kili smiled and Fili walked up to me and stroked my left cheek, "It's you," He said.

I flinched away partially out of pain, for he had touched the bruise he had made the night before, and partially out of disgust. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me."

Kili snickered and Fili slowly put his had to his side, "But I was told you loved me."

I sent a glare towards Kili and rolled my eyes."Well I guess you have been misinformed."

"But, I love you." he said shyly starring at me deeply with those beautiful teal eyes. No! I needed to be angry with him, and I can't do that by admiring him.

"So you decided to have a go with an elf instead? And you wonder why I don't want your hands touching me, it's because they've been all over another woman's body."

"Banon" he said starring at me with those tear filled, teal eyes. "I was weak. I let my emotions get the best of me. When Gandalf sent you away, I thought you were going to die."

"And what of when you found out I was alive?" I asked not getting a response out of the blond dwarf. "That is what I thought."

"You're just afraid," he muttered.

"Afraid of what?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at this dwarf who was trying to asess me.

"You are afraid of letting people into your life. It's probably because your parents didn't want you and left you with a bunch of humans- isn't it. You grew up around these people to watch them whither and die. That is why you are quick to mistrust and slow to forgive, Banon." He shouted.

Anger bubbled up inside of me. "That is not the reason my parents had left me, Fili Oakenshield! My mother and father had left me to a trusted human family because there was word that evil forces were growing in their lamds. I would have been a likely target so they put me where the enemy would least expect. So now you know why I don't trust you anymore! Now you know why I will never forgive you!"

"Banon I'm-"

"No!" I shouted, lighting my hands on fire. "Leave me before I light your stupid, braided hair on fire!"

The blond dwarf took a dew steps back before hurrying out of the room. Once he was gone I ran to my bed and started to cry. I felt the bed sink beside me and someone start to rub my back.

"I know you love him," Kili said stroking my hair.

"I do," I said into a pillow.

"You know, he love you back," he said causing me to sit up, his dark eyes were sincere.

"How do you know?"

Kili held my hands the same way Bilbo had yesterday. "All of my life Fili has been looking out for me. He has turned down many women so he could make sure I was safe- that was his excuse, at least. With you he doesn't deny his feelings, but tries to pursue them. If he truly doesn't care, he wouldn't have tried to apologize."

I rubbed my blotchy eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore, I ruined my chances by accusing him and shouting."

"No you didn't. My brother will see his fault and will eventually be talking to you again."

A small smile crept onto my lips. "Thank you Kili."

He returned the smile. "Anytime, Banon."


	8. Chapter 8

Once everyone woke up we began to head out. After getting supplies, of course, and then we headed out.

"Banon," Gandalf called. I looked up to see the wizard a little ways behind the rest of the company. I made my way to the back.

"Yes?" I asked putting most of my weight on my mother's staff.

"Thorin agreed to have us stay back for a while," He explained. "Staff magic is much different than the spells you cast verbally."

I sighed and glanced back at the fading figures. "Alright, I guess it's better than not knowing how to and being attacked by goblins, or something."

The wizard chuckled and we headed in the opposite direction of the company. The only sound we made were the noises of our staffs hitting the dirt path, as we walked to an open field. Me at one end, and Gandalf at the other.

"Think of a strong feeling!" He shouted across the field. "It will flow from you to the staff then you can direct it at wherever you like."

I recalled my argument from last night and felt regret well into my stomach. The more I thought about it, the more the stone glowed. I raised the staff, which was really light considering all of the stones on it, and pointed it at the sky. A blue light came out of the staff and suddenly the sky grew dark with clouds and it began to rain.

"Good," he shouted over the storm and walked quickly over to me. "Since you are able to control the elements with the staff you are able to control the weather, though I do not suggest doing it all the time. Your emotions will effect what will happen. Sorrow or guilt causes rain; happiness or love causes really nice weather; jealousy creates winds that can lead to a tornado; and rage can lead to Earthquakes."

I merely nodded. "So I'm able to only control the weather with the staff?"

"No. If you say any of the spells with your staff, they will be more powerful and will be more successful."

"Brilliant," I muttered below my breath.

"Yes it is," he replied. "I believe that our company should be needing us soon. We should leave Misty behind, the journey through the mountains is really dangerous."

"Okay," I said and we began to follow the path in the storm that our friends had taken earlier.

My mind kept drifting towards Fili as we left Rivendell. Maybe I was the one in the wrong for completely blaming him, he was drunk  
after all. He even apologized after he came to his senses,and I didn't accept the apology. Maybe he was right, I didn't accept many people into my life anymore because of all of the losses I have encountered. I had lied when I said I would never forgive him, I realize that now. For I was weak and could not do that to myself. My selfishness towards my love of Fili was going to be that death of me, and the sad thing was that I didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

Just wanna give a quick shoutout and thank you to Blaze ! Without her I would still be having writer's block and you probably wouldn't be reading this chapter. You should all follow her, she's really nice. Now onto the story!

Soon the rain cleared after about an hour of traveling. We weren't that far behind but the already ragged mountain path soon broke off. It was is it just got up and walked away.

"Mountain Giants," Gandalf mumbled, "Our friends may be in a little trouble, Banon. Are you able to go check on them?"

I nodded. "Vie minut seurassa Thorin Tammikilpi." My staff started to glow and flashed this bright light and I landed on my feet at the edge of a small cave where everyone was sleeping, "That was smoother than normal," I muttered.

Just as I was about to go into the cave, Bilbo sat up and I hid myself against the wall, not wanting to be intrusive.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Bofur ask.

"Back to Rivendell." he stated.

"No. No. You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us," He pleaded.

"I'm not now, am I? Thorin said I should have never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur sympathized.

"No you don't. You don't understand." Bilbo snapped. "None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're use to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

There was a short silence and I knew Bofur was offended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Bilbo apologized.

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur replied solemnly. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

There was a slight cracking sound that could not be good.

"Everyone up!" Thorin shouted.

There was a shuffling sound and then everyone started to shout. I ran to the cave to see a gaping hole and my friends falling. Not thinking I jumped with them, falling quietly behind, but still landed on Kili.

"Sorry," I mumbled getting off of him.

"You're back," he said with a grin as I helped him up.

"Yeah, Gandalf had to teach me how to use my staff. But I think we have bigger problems."

Just then goblins started to climb from the rafters. Kili drew his bow and arrow out and I raised my staff while the others raised their weapons of choice. But this was useless, the goblins still headed for us and pushed us over, despite their size. We were pushed across several old bridges to a large goblin, who I assume was their king. I was pushed into Fili and gave him an apologetic frown but he simply gave me a disgusted look before looking away.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" the goblin king asked, his second chin shaking as he did so.

"Dwarves, Malevolence" a goblin spoke up, "We found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there!" He shouted angrily. "Search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

A bunch of goblins came and pulled away the dwarves' weapons. When they saw my staff, they shrieked, "A wizard!"

The goblin king stood up, "A Wizard?" He stomped closer to me and knelt forward to the point that I could smell his putrid breath.

My nose scrunched up from the stench and my eyes narrowed. "Yes, I am the blue wizard from the east."

He pulled my staff from my hands and twirled it in his fingers. "I thought there were two. You seem really young."

"Those were my parents," I said angrily, "Now I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me my staff back."

The goblin king's laugh echoes throughout the large cave. "You think I'm going to give you back your staff? You!" He called to a random goblin. "Take her, I've never had a wizard as a pet before." The smaller goblin followed his master's orders and pulled me away from the others. Kili gave me a nervous look and I gave him one in return. I had to admit, things were looking pretty grim. "What brings you to these parts? Speak!" He shouted. None of the dwarves spoke. "I guess I'll just have to punish your wizard friend," he said picking me up like a rag doll and threw me back to the ground. I winced at the strained of my arm, but none of the dwarves talked, did they not care of my health? "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest."

Fili's eyes grew wide and looked towards his uncle who stepped forward.

"Wait!" Thorin shouted, getting the goblin king's attention.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain," The goblin king boomed giving Thorin a mocking bow. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg!"

Thorin's eyes narrowed. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin king asked and turned to the goblin scribe, "Send word to the pale orc,  
tell him I have found his prize."

Then he called for the torture weapons again. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town!" He sang once they came out.

Off to the side a few Goblins were going through the companies things. One shrieked and dropped what I recognized to be Thorin's sword which was now glowing blue.

**"**I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblin king wailed and pointed to the dwarves.** "**Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!" Once one of the goblins gets a hold of Thorin he shouts, "Cut off his head!"

But before any harm could come to the dwarf a bright light appeared revealing Gandalf. He looked at me being captive by two goblins and tossed my staff, which was so conveniently by his feet. I kicked the two goblins behind me and caught it. I ran to help Fili who was being attacked by a bunch of goblins.

"I don't need your help, Banon," he grumbled as we fought back to back, slashing a goblin in the stomach.

"Sure," I said burning a row of goblins. "I'll take that as a 'thank you.'"

We continued fighting like that, working our way up with the others. Though he was a little rude, it was nice. I knew he had my back and he knew I had his. I heard a slash of the blade and Fili grunt. Quickly I turned around and burnt the goblin that hurt him causing the putrid creature to fall into others which were igniting.

"Thanks," he muttered wiping some blood from his cheek.

"You're welcome," I grunted as a sword slashed against my right arm. Fili turned around and slashed the one that injured me.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stabbed another goblin.

"Yes, but there are too many, we'll never make it."

He laughed grimly, "I guess we'll have to die trying."

Another goblin was about to stab him and out of reaction I called a force field in front of the blond dwarf, " Voimakenttä." The goblins just reflected off of the purple, translucent shield. I put one on myself and we ran after the others who were far ahead of us, but once we did the goblin king caught up to us and the wobbly bridge collapsed and out of surprise I dropped both of the shields on me and Fili.

"Sorry," I said as I landed onto Fili, our faces an inch apart, but of course that goblin king had to land on us and ruin a sentimental moment.

"It's alright," he grunted under all of the applied weight.

We all pulled ourselves from under the over-sized goblin and ran out of an entrance that Gandalf had found. We ran down the steep hill until we ran out of breath.

"Where's Bilbo?" Balin asked.

The other dwarves looked down in shame, as if it were all if their faults that the hobbit went missing.

I'll tell you what happened!" Thorin said to Gandalf. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he's long gone."

"No, he isn't," Bilbo said coming out from behind a tree, bringing a wave of relief over the company.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf cheered, patting him on the back. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili cheered.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked with a raised brow.

"How indeed?" Asked Dwalin.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back," Gandalf said as we both noticed him slip a ring into his pocket. My eyes grew wide an I looked to Gandalf who just shook his head grimly.

"It matters. I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know you doubt me and I know- I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back 'cause... you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," Bilbo said boldly.

There was a warg howl not that far away and my body grew tense. The staff started to glow and the ground started to rumble. Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder and soon the ground stopped shaking.

"Control your emotions with that," he warned then addressed the rest of the group, "Head to the trees now!"

We all climbed up the tree, well, some of us better than others. My arm started to hurt and noticed the blood running down my arm.

"Whoa," Kili said from next to me, "You should get that looked at."

I rolled my eyes, "Hold my staff," I said and then placed my hand on the injury. "Lääkitä," I murmured. The wound healed to scar.

"Why didn't you do that with the trolls?" Kili asked as I took my staff back.

"For starters it was a really severe injury, " I said. "And I would have but before hand I used a really powerful spell that took up most of the energy I had left."

He nodded and the howling grew louder and soon the White Orc appeared.

"Azog!" Thorin shouted

_"_Do you smell it?" The white orc said in the black laguage. "The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of  
Thrain."

** "**It cannot be." Thorin said to himself

_ "_That one is mine. Kill the others!" Azog shouted. Wargs started to charge towards the trees. I curled my legs up and scooted close to Kili, truly afraid of what is going to happen. Soon they were knocking over the trees we were in and ours fell backwards. Ori almost fell off of the tree and was now holding onto a branch by a hand. As agile as I could, I ran up the branches and held Ori my staff before he fell off of the cliff. "Drink their blood!" Azog shouted once again.

Gandalf started to light pine cones on fire. "Fili!" he said tossing it to him and then lighting for the others to throw at the wargs and orcs. Soon the wargs started to back off and the others cheered, but this wasn't the end.

Our attention goes to Thorin who is now lying, defeated on the ground. Tension grew in the air

"Bring me the Dwarf's head." Arzog demanded.

Just then Bilbo climbed down from the tree and attacked the orc told to behead the leader of our company.

"Kill him," Arzog told the other orcs.

The orcs proceeded towards Bilbo, but now he was not alone, the reset of the company went on to attack the other orcs. I was a little sad that I wasn't fighting with Fili, since he was with his brother so I stuck with Ori, sending the rocks he launched twice the speed they would normally go. When an orc went to attack either of us, I just put up a force field.

"Thanks," he said and before I could respond, we were picked up by an eagle.

I gasped in surprise as we were dropped onto another bird's back. Panic rose until I saw the others riding on birds as well. It didn't take long to realize that this was Gandalf's doing.


End file.
